


Non lasciarmi mai

by Certamentemai



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Festival di Sanremo 2018, First Kiss, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MetaMoro, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certamentemai/pseuds/Certamentemai
Summary: Una storia d'amore con tanto angst e il più sdolcinata possibile e naturalmente assolutamente falsa





	Non lasciarmi mai

L'idea di fare un duetto con Ermal Meta era arrivata improvvisa, e aveva agito d'istinto.  
Erano in un locale della riviera toscana per un veloce spuntino pomeridiano, e la proposta era uscita dalla sua bocca prima di passare dal cervello e Ermal aveva accettato.  
In quel momento si era sentito spacciato, non poteva più tirarsi indietro, avrebbe dovuto condividere la creazione di una canzone con praticamente uno sconosciuto.  
Forse avrebbero finito per litigare, a Fabrizio non piaceva scrivere con altri, per lui le sue canzoni erano parte della sua anima e odiava non avere il controllo della sua musica anche nella fase di arrangiamento, figurarsi nella stesura.  
Un sacco di volte la sua casa discografica gli aveva proposto delle collaborazioni per riportare in auge la sua carriera e in passato aveva anche accettato con esiti pessimi, non tanto per i risultati quanto per la sua salute.  
Si era innervosito troppo, gli era aumentata l'ipocondria ed erano ricomparsi gli attacchi di panico.  
E invece stavolta tutto era andato per il verso giusto, Ermal aveva condiviso fin dal primo momento il progetto di una canzone sulla paura del terrorismo e aveva approvato praticamente tutte le sue idee.  
Era stato piacevole passare le giornate in studio con il collega che, oltre ad essere una persona adorabile, era un grande compositore con una voce ipnotica.  
E proprio la voce di Ermal non riesce a togliersela dagli orecchi, adesso, sdraiato nella propria stanza d'albergo a fissare il soffitto a cassettoni cercando di rilassarsi per un paio d'ore prima dell'esibizione su quel maledettissimo palco.  
Ma perché è tornato a Sanremo? Tutte le volte si promette di non calcare più quel palco perché la tensione è troppa ma poi si accorge che il fascino di questo festival lo attira inesorabilmente a se.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a dire di no a Sanremo, figurati quest'anno insieme a Ermal con una bellissima canzone.  
Ed Ermal continua a cantare nella sua testa, non solo l'inizio di "Non mi avete fatto niente" ma tutta la sua dannata discografia con quella voce soave che sembra dirgli che va tutto bene e che non c'è niente da preoccuparsi perché c'è lui al suo fianco.  
Bugiardo! C'è eccome da preoccuparsi: stasera sarebbero tornati all'Ariston dopo la sospensione e in più si sente sempre più attratto da Ermal e questo è un gran casino per innumerevoli motivi ma non ci vuole pensare.  
Deve solo concentrarsi, salire sul palco e dare il massimo.  
Ora non c'è più tempo, si alza di scatto dal bellissimo letto in legno di quella stupenda suite più grande dell'appartamento in cui è cresciuto e inizia a prepararsi per la serata; prima di tutto telefona ai suoi figli che sono eccitati più di lui e gridando gli fanno mille domande e gli danno mille consigli.  
Come sono belli i suoi bambini, sono quanto di più bello gli sia successo nella vita e non c'è niente che lo gratifichi quanto la loro approvazione.  
Sfortunatamente adesso sono lontani, ma finito in festival, tra tre giorni sarebbe subito sceso da loro.  
Ma quei tre giorni sarebbero stati lunghi.  
Sapeva bene che, oltre alle esibizioni sarebbe ripartito il teatrino delle interviste dove gli avrebbero fatto in continuazione le solite domande. però ormai era in ballo, si ferma un secondo davanti alla porta chiusa e prima di afferrare la maniglia fa tre lunghi respiri. -È il momento di far vedere quanto valiamo- pensa, e esce dalla stanza per entrare in quell'inferno/paradiso che è Sanremo e il suo festival.  
**********  
Tutto è buio, e poi le luci rosse si accendono ma Fabrizio vede comunque il bianco della scenografia sanremese di quest'anno, così pulita, così austera che rende il palco così lontano da quello che ama, tutto è ordinato e non ci sono chitarre e bassi scatenati ai suoi lati ma lontana un'orchestra composta da maestri che leggono attentamente dagli spartiti, tutti composti, precisi, affidabilissimi ma statici; sente in un attimo tutto il peso della sua esibizione.  
Non può sbagliare, deve tirar fuori l'energia che ha dentro, non si deve far anestetizzare dalla platea tutta seduta e vestita con abiti di alta sartoria e gioielli.  
Tutto è stato provato e riprovato, ogni movimento, ogni intonazione, ogni gesto, sa tutto a memoria quindi dovrebbe essere facile ma sa anche che se non ci metterà l'anima la gente lo capirà, sia quelli in giacca e cravatta delle prime file che le persone sul divano a casa che stanno mangiando popcorn.  
E stasera vuole spaccare, far sentire la sua rabbia e farsi capire da tutti.  
E poi la musica parte e sente la voce di Ermal, perfetta, e tutto è perfetto, tutto va al posto giusto, le loro voci si rincorrono e abbracciano per tutto il brano e sente forte la presenza del collega al suo fianco.  
Canta le ultime sue parole con una convinzione che non aveva avuto durante le prove e arriva inaspettato il braccio di Ermal a cingergli il collo e in quell'attimo è felice.  
La sua mano istintivamente afferra il polso dell'amico e ha la sensazione che quell'attimo sia per sempre ma le ultime note si spengono nell'applauso fragoroso del pubblico e improvvisamente si sente esposto, abbracciato a quel bellissimo ragazzo dai capelli ricci si accorge che la sua corazza si è completamente disintegrata, si libera dell'abbraccio e serra le labbra in un vano tentativo di controllare le emozioni che sono troppe e troppo forti.  
Usciti dal palco tutti si congratulano con loro ma Fabrizio ascolta a fatica, è stanco, l'unica cosa di cui si rende veramente conto è che quel maledettissimo festival se lo ricorderà per sempre.  
Dopo la terza serata e il paio di ore di black out che l'hanno seguita Fabrizio è sereno.  
Tutto è rientrato nei binari come se l'incidente della sospensione non fosse mai successo ed Ermal non fa altro che fare battute e sorridere ed è contagioso.  
Tutti lo adorano e in particolar modo i giornalisti che in poche ore sono passati dal considerarlo un truffatore a un genio assoluto.  
Fabrizio è stranamente a suo agio con accanto una persona così estroversa che gli fa come da scudo e lo protegge dal caos organizzato che è Sanremo.  
Durante le interviste è così rilassato che a volte si distrae e si ritrova ad osservare l'amico, zigomi pronunciati sotto occhi scuri profondissimi e riccioli ribelli e così morbidi da passarci le dita che spesso non resiste alla tentazione di posargli la mano sulla testa; è la bocca però che lo rapisce maggiormente, due labbra rosse che spiccano su quella pelle diafana, e quando sorride di quel sorriso storto, tenerissimo ma da furbetto, è allora che rimane ipnotizzato e accidenti all'intervistatore che pretende una risposta anche da lui alla solita stupida domanda che però non ha sentito.  
"Fabrì, terra chiama cervello in fuga, a che cazzo stai a pensà? Poi arrabbiati anche se i giornalisti ti prendono in giro!" Gli dice il riccio appena saliti nella macchina che li riporterà all'albergo.  
"Non mi lamento dei giornalisti ma di te, ti giuro che se racconti un'altra volta delle urla nelle quinte dell'Ariston, o del fatto che sono più vecchio di te te la faccio pagà" Ribatte Fabrizio che non può certo rispondere alla domanda.  
Ermal ride "Ma l'episodio dell'Aristo è divertente, dovevi vedere la faccia di Gazzè, e il ragazzo dello staff che dava i tempi per le entrate era preoccupato, pensava che avessi un attacco di panico"  
"Già, da come mi ha guardato penso che mi avrebbe buttato in mezzo al palco a calci se mi fossi rifiutato di entrare in scena. Accidenti, uno dice una volta che ha questo tipo di problemi e tutti non aspettano altro che tu ti senta male"  
Ermal continua a ridere "Forse non lo penserebbero se prima dell'esibizione non sembrassi uno destinato al patibolo, sinceramente l'hanno scorso credevo anche io che ti saresti bloccato sul palco ma ormai ti conosco"  
Fabrizio sorride, pensa di essere molto fortunato ad avere la fiducia del collega.  
Ermal e Fabrizio si separano nell'atrio dell'hotel, il riccio deve contattare la sua casa discografica per qualcosa inerente "Non Abbiamo Armi" uscito il giorno precedente e Fabrizio vuole tornare in camera a farsi una doccia e rilassarsi un'oretta per ricaricare le batterie se no teme che oggi, sabato 10 febbraio 2018, finale della sessantottesima edizione del festival di Sanremo, sarebbe stata la volta buona che avrebbe sbattuto la faccia contro il pavimento dell'Ariston, allora sì che i giornalisti si sarebbero divertiti ma come avrebbe potuto spiegare la cosa a Libero e Anita?  
La quarta esibizione va che è una meraviglia come era andata anche quella del giorno prima con il supporto di Cristicchi ma stasera è anche meglio, la mano che Ermal appoggia sulla sua spalla nel momento del coro gli dà una sicurezza che non ha mai sentito sul palco dell'Ariston e poi la musica finisce e Ermal gli prende la mano e si sente invincibile. Nessuno può togliergli quel festival, il più bello della sua carriera, e, anche se non avessero vinto, la loro è la canzone è la migliore e sarebbe stata ricordata, hanno dato il massimo e il pubblico ha recepito il loro messaggio.  
Tutti i dubbi e le incertezze del giorno della sospensione sono svaniti, al loro posto c'è solo la soddisfazione di un lavoro ben fatto e la gioia che prova nell'avere accanto il suo cespuglietto.  
Arriva il momento della proclamazione del vincitore e la felicità è troppa, non riesce a contenerla, abbraccia Ermal e l'amico lo solleva da terra, è un lunghissimo abbraccio che il romano termina con un bacio sulla tempia.   
È così fiero di Ermal, sa che ha sofferto molto per la sospensione, forse più di lui, eppure non ha mai smesso di sostenerlo e di difenderlo.  
È stato una roccia al suo fianco e si merita tutta questa vittoria. Cantano la loro canzone un'ultima volta ma la serata non è ancora finita, c'è il Dopofestival e poi i festeggiamenti proseguono.  
Riesce a sdraiarsi solo alle sei ma è talmente euforico che addormentarsi è un'impresa e, quando la mattina arriva troppo presto, è distrutto ma è una stanchezza che non pesa.  
È solo mentre raggiunge l'Ariston per l'ultima volta per "Domenica In" che è colpito improvvisamente dalla consapevolezza della fine di questa meravigliosa avventura.  
Certo deve fare qualche ospitata TV e radio ma poi lo aspetta un lungo periodo di firmacopie lontano da Ermal.  
Questa è una realtà che non riesce a concepire, a quanto pare la fissazione con Ermal è più grave del previsto; in quel momento, in macchina con tre persone, si sente solo e guarda dal finestrino per vedere se all'ingresso del teatro scorge l'auto del collega.  
Nella migliore delle ipotesi più di un mese lontano lo aiuterà a dimenticare ma non ci conta, e poi lo vede, sta parlando distrattamente con gli autori del programma mentre mangiucchia dei grissini, ed è assonnato e stanco ma assolutamente adorabile, e il cuore gli fa un salto in petto.  
Sa che quel mese senza il suo cespuglietto sarà insopportabile.  
**********  
Infatti è la fine di febbraio e pensa a lui in continuazione, si trova a far passare il cellulare da una mano all'altra chiedendosi se può chiamarlo o se non è il caso.  
Non deve disturbarlo in continuazione, probabilmente Ermal è impegnato e se non lo è sicuramente ha modi migliori di usare il proprio tempo che passarlo al telefono con lui.  
Quando lo chiama però Ermal è sempre gentile, e passano decine di minuti a parlare oltre che del lavoro delle cose più varie, e spesso è Ermal a contattarlo.  
Si sentono una volta al giorno, massimo due, che è tantissimo per lui abituato a telefonare solo quando ha una necessità ma comunque non gli basta.  
Sente un vuoto crescergli dentro, l'ansia lo assale, vuole sapere come sta l'amico e cosa sta facendo e si ritrova a cercare scuse per giustificare una sua ennesima chiamata.  
Ma si controlla, è consapevole che il suo comportamento è ridicolo.  
Ha tante cose da fare, da una parte ha il lavoro che va alla grande, gli instore sono affollatissimi e le vendite del disco vanno bene, dall'altra ci sono i suoi due bambini che hanno voglia di stare con il loro papà.  
E quando è con loro il tempo passa veloce e sereno ma poi si ritrova in quei lunghi viaggi in aereo e in macchina in cui il tempo non passa mai e non sa proprio cosa fare.  
Sempre più spesso spippola su internet, non pubblica quasi mai ma controlla quello che scrive Ermal.  
Si convince sempre di più che internet è deleterio, sembra che la gente ci vada solo per propagandare le proprie convinzioni ed è facile imbattersi in discussioni che degenerano in pesantissime offese personali che neanche nei peggiori quartieri di periferia.  
Poi ci sono gli haters e migliaia di false notizie, proprio un bel posto il web.  
Le fakenews sono una rottura, decine di siti qualche settimana fa hanno completamente stravolto quello che aveva detto anni addietro in un' intervista riguardo droga, ipocondria e sesso ma non se l'è presa tanto per questa cavolata forse perché ormai il peggio che potesse succedere sul web era già successo.  
Due giorni prima Ermal aveva pubblicato quelle stramaledettissime vignette che gli avevano raggelato il sangue.  
Era tardi e stava per andare a letto quando ha visto il tweet e la prima cosa che ha pensato è stato di aver letto male, non poteva essere stato Ermal a ritwittarle e invece sì.  
Iniziò a sudare, le mani gli tremavano, andò in bagno a lavarsi la faccia ma la testa gli continuava a girare, stava da fare schifo.  
Era un attacco di panico, era da tanti anni che non gli succedeva.  
Si sdraiò sul letto cercando di respirare il più lentamente e profondamente possibile ma l'aria nei polmoni non sembrava mai sufficiente.  
Dopo qualche minuto riuscì a calmarsi e cercò di analizzare la situazione in modo oggettivo e distaccato ma non trovava soluzione, l'unica azione che gli veniva in mente di fare in quel momento era di spaccare il cellulare, possibilmente in testa a Ermal.  
L'imbecille aveva più di centomila followers e certamente la stampa non si sarebbe sottratta dalla ghiotta occasione di specularci sopra.  
Perché l'aveva fatto?  
Possibile che non si rendesse conto che lo metteva in difficoltà? Eppure lo sapeva che non sopportava la pressione mediatica.  
Comunque se lo sarebbe dovuto immaginare che il collega avrebbe detto qualcosa sulle allusioni di una relazione tra loro due che circolavano in internet perché Ermal doveva sempre avere l'ultima parola su tutto.  
Quello di cui aveva maggiormente paura era che quella falsa notizia scandalistica minasse la loro amicizia, non voleva e non poteva rinunciare al loro rapporto, Ermal in poco tempo aveva preso posto nel suo cuore e perderlo sarebbe stato doloroso come amputarsi un braccio.  
Fabrizio non poteva rischiare che il collega capisse la profondità dei suoi sentimenti, non avrebbe sopportato il suo rifiuto e il conseguente raffreddarsi e sgretolarsi della loro relazione.  
L'ipotesi remotissima, e divenuta assurda dopo quegli stramaledetti tweets, che Ermal ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, se possibile lo angustiava ancora di più perché non voleva che le cose cambiassero tra di loro.  
Come gli avrebbe spiegato che lo amava ma che non voleva avere rapporti sessuali con lui?  
Che casino, Fabrizio sapeva che se avesse avuto un altro passato e un'altra testa le cose sarebbero state diverse e più facili ma lui era quello che era e basta, una persona complicata.  
**********  
Marzo è iniziato con una pioggia incessante, il cielo è perennemente grigio e la terra zuppa d'acqua e il lavoro continua, le giornate si susseguono lente ma un po' più sopportabili ora che il marasma scatenato dalle false notizie su internet si è attenuato.  
Fabrizio non vede l'ora che Marzo passi e che arrivi la primavera con i fiori e le belle giornate.  
E a metà Aprile inizieranno i preparativi per il concerto del 28 e poi ci sarà l'Eurofestival e l'Olimpico.  
Quando sente Ermal al telefono si accorge che anche lui è stanco del firmacopie e vuole andare a cantare, le telefonate sono sempre più lunghe, ci sono tanti eventi da organizzare ma oltre al lavoro ci sono tante cose da dirgli e da ascoltare.  
La voce di Ermal non manca mai di rassicurarlo e le sue battute sagaci lo mettono sempre di buon umore.  
Anche se la giornata è cupa e tediosa quando terminano le telefonate si sente sempre un po' meglio.  
Ancora in macchina per l'ennesimo firmacopie ha la sensazione che oltre le nuvole scure che sovrastano la pianura padana per tutto lo spazio fino a cui arriva lo sguardo ci sia un futuro splendente che lo sta aspettando come se fosse possibile essere più completi di così, due figli, la musica che è il lavoro che ha sempre voluto, i soldi, gli amici ed Ermal.  
Si chiede cosa abbia fatto per meritarsi tutto questo in un mondo dove tanta gente non ha neanche un letto e un pasto caldo eppure è ancora inquieto e sa perché, sente che i punti di sutura che ha faticosamente intrecciato per tenere insieme la sua anima stracciata tanto tempo fa tirano ancora.  
Le persone al firmacopie sono tantissime, tutte in fila stipate nei corridoi tra i negozi del centro commerciale.  
Ci sono un sacco di ragazzine che come possedute si sbracciano schiacciate contro le transenne gridando il suo nome e anche le mamme non sono da meno e c'è chi fa su e giù per le scale mobili per vederlo meglio o forse perché di fare la fila non gli fa voglia.  
Tutta questa gente è la prova che ha raggiunto quello per cui ha combattuto con le unghie e con i denti.  
È circondato da tanto affetto, le ragazze in prima fila lo fissano con occhi sognanti e tremano al pensiero di avere un suo semplice abbraccio, tutti lo stimano e portano nelle loro vite un pezzetto di lui e si chiede se forse è un contrappasso alla carenza di affetto che ha avuto quando era bambino.  
Probabilmente no, ha avuto solo il culo di avere la musica e una bella faccia dalla sua parte altrimenti sarebbe finito chissà dove solo e disperato.  
Però quell'affetto gli dà un piacere enorme, e tenta di restituirlo in ogni sorriso e abbraccio.  
Arriva la sera e prende l'ascensore dell'ennesimo albergo, stasera è troppo lontano da Roma per tornare a casa.  
Appena entrato in camera si butta subito sul letto perché è terribilmente stanco.  
Tutto quell'affetto che assorbe dai suoi fans sembra perdersi nel buco nero della sua anima, è come se avesse una tenia dentro che si nutre avidamente del bene che gli altri gli donano lasciandolo con un bisogno disperato di calore umano, si sente solo.  
Sente forte il bisogno di un ennesimo abbraccio, che sia quello della signora attempata e non proprio sana di mente in terza fila per gli autografi o quello del ragazzo bruttino chiaramente gay che stava infondo alla fila o anche quello del suo manager dal cuore di ghiaccio. Guarda l'ora, è troppo tardi per chiamare i bambini. Ermal.  
"Ciao, ti disturbo?"  
"Ciao Fabrì, assolutamente no. Stavo proprio pensando a te"  
A Fabrizio manca la saliva per parlare. Passano un paio di secondi prima della sua risposta.  
"E cosa stavi a pensà?"  
"A come tagliare la canzone per l'Eurofestival... e... a quanto mi manchi"  
La bocca di Fabrizio è completamente asciutta.  
"E te cosa dovevi dirmi?"  
Fabrizio a fatica riesce a deglutire. Cosa può dirgli? Che gli manca come l'acqua a un assetato e che l'ha chiamato perché ha bisogno di qualcuno, ha bisogno di.... amore.  
Solo in quel momento si accorge che il buco nero nella sua anima aveva bisogno proprio di Ermal.  
"Che questi firmacopie mi hanno stancato e voglio andare a cantare, non vedo l'ora di venire a Milano al tuo concerto"  
"Non lo dire a me, spero che finiscano se no alla prossima ragazzina urlante gli tiro il collo perché sembrano davvero galline starnazzanti e mi fanno entrare il mal di testa" Ermal ride, scherza con quel suo tipico humor che indispettisce molta gente ma che Fabrizio trova irresistibile.  
Scherzi a parte, devo tornare a cantare perché, preso dalla noia, stò facendo danni"  
"Oh no! Ancora? Cosa hai combinato stavolta?" Risponde di botto Fabrizio scuotendo la testa mentre il cuore salta un battito.  
Ho pubblicato un video della trasmissione di Cattelan con ospite Noemi dove dicevano che la nostra canzone era piena di luoghi comuni ed era copiata" Ermal sospira, si capisce che è ancora arrabbiato.  
Fabrizio è sollevato, almeno non si tratta di allusioni al loro rapporto.  
"Mi hanno fatto vedere la trasmissione, non dirmi che te la sei presa. Sei troppo suscettibile! Devi capì che di gente stronza e un po' invidiosa ce n'è tanta, e dimmi, cosa hai scritto?"  
"Tante cazzate, pensa che mi sono messo a rispondere e ho anche scritto che la mia pizza è sempre calda"  
Fabrizio scoppia a ridere, è la tipica risposta spudorata da Ermal.  
Tra i singhiozzi Fabrizio gli chiede come è finita la storia e Ermal gli spiega che alla fine è andato tutto a posto e si è chiarito con Cattelan e Noemi.   
Ascoltare la bella voce è le risa dell'amico gli solleva il morale e gli scalda il cuore sapere che il suo cespuglietto continua a difendere la loro canzone.  
Riesce a immaginarsi il viso a tratti imbronciato di Ermal con le sue labbra leggermente arricciate e poi il suo sorriso dolcissimo.  
La telefonata finisce con i saluti e la promessa di incontrarsi la settimana seguente.  
Fabrizio è sereno, la prospettiva di rivederlo tra pochi giorni lo allieta. Ora può andare a letto e dormire tranquillo e sta per spengere la bajour quando gli viene la curiosità di leggere precisamente cosa ha scritto Ermal su Twitter, forse anche per sentirlo vicino ancora un po'.  
Guarda l'orologio e si accorge che non è ancora mezzanotte e, dato che domani mattina potrà dormire un po' di più perché non ha impegni, prende il cellulare appena posato sul comodino e va sulla pagina twitter dell'amico. Salta da un tweet ad un altro un po' a caso, non ha ancora chiaro come funzioni quel social network, le risposte a volte non sono in ordine e poi ci sono risposte delle risposte delle risposte e tutti quei tag.  
Però la situazione è chiara, Ermal ha scatenato l'inferno.  
Fabrizio ride di gusto, ci sono dei tweets esilaranti e poi il tempo si ferma.  
"I'm in love!"  
Sente le lacrime scendere dai propri occhi.  
Come può prenderlo i giro in questo modo? Il sentimento più bello della sua anima ridicolizzato sul web gli squarcia il cuore.  
Ermal ha scherzato sul loro amore per stemperare la discussione, come se non fosse importante.  
È molto peggio della pubblicazione delle vignette.  
Quelle probabilmente erano state usate come un modo giocoso per chiarire il loro rapporto ma quella frase risposta a uno che chiedeva come andavano le cose tra lui e Moro con allegata la foto della Durso che fa un'intervista, è come un pugno diretto al plettro solare.  
I polmoni gli bruciano, ha smesso di respirare, se ne accorge e forza un po' d'aria dal naso; il tempo sembra ripartire.  
Fabrizio si passa il dorso della mano sugli occhi ad asciugare le lacrime.  
È arrabbiato ma si rende conto che deve analizzare la situazione con logica: Ermal semplicemente non sa dei suoi sentimenti.  
Se solo li avesse sospettati non avrebbe mai scritto quel tweet.  
È un buono, non lo ha mai visto fare del male a qualcuno e certo non lo avrebbe mai fatto a lui intenzionalmente, sa di essere un amico per Ermal e ha visto con i propri occhi come lo ha difeso a Sanremo.  
Probabilmente non gli ha fatto voglia di ripetere per l'ennesima volta che tra loro non c'è nulla e ha voluto stroncare la discussione fin dall'inizio con quelle quattro parole.  
Però fanno male perché Fabrizio vorrebbe tanto che Ermal gli dicesse sul serio "ti amo".  
Questa è la realtà, non po più evitarla, Ermal gli manca tantissimo e lo vuole accanto a se, sempre e per sempre e sapere di non poterlo avere è dura da accettare, essersi accorto poi che l'altro ci scherza su internet lo ha ferito e lo ha fatto anche incazzare.  
Ha voglia di chiamarlo e gridargli contro che è un imbecille ma non può farlo senza confessare cosa prova quindi si alza dal letto e si fa una doccia per rilassarsi, poi prende dei salatini e una birra dal frigobar e li consuma seduto sul letto mentre fa zapping in tv.  
È molto tardi ma non ha sonno, sa che è inutile sdraiarsi, tanto non riuscirebbe a dormire e la testa rimarrebbe inevitabilmente a Ermal.  
**********  
Nel bel salotto rosso di casa le pesti si rincorrono intorno al divano facendo fracasso mentre Giada consulta internet sul telefonino per lavoro.  
Fabrizio è ai fornelli impegnato a cucinare le penne all'amatriciana e un arrosto con verdure varie.  
È una tipica domenica in famiglia se non fosse che, tra il nuovo disco, Sanremo e il firmacopie è da mesi che non ne passa una con la sua compagna e i suoi figli e vuole godersela tutta.  
Mentre pela le patate osserva Libero tentare di ricostruire un castello della Lego che Anita ha distrutto mentre la sorella lo guarda un po' indispettito, chiaramente preferiva il gioco dell'acchiappino di poco fa.  
Distoglie lo sguardo dai bambini per evitare di tagliarsi un dito con lo sbucciapatate e con la coda dell'occhio sorprende Giada a sospirare.  
È intenta nella lettura e ha lo sguardo annoiato e triste di chi è stanco di una situazione.  
Il lavoro che sta completando la tiene occupata da giorni su noiose questioni legali, ma non si illude, l'insofferenza è tutta rivolta a lui. Dovrebbe anche smetterla di pensare a lei come a una compagna, infondo non scopano da mesi. Per anni è riuscito a mantenere quel legame precario, loro sono amici e stanno bene insieme ma lei ha bisogno... si merita altro.  
E ci sta che l'abbia trovato, è da molto che la sente più distante del solito e da mesi teme che lo voglia lasciare.  
Forse per un'altra donna e la cosa naturalmente non gli dà nessun fastidio, fin dall'inizio si sono messi insieme sapendo che erano bisessuali e con il tacito accordo che se la loro storia fosse finita non ne avrebbero fatto un dramma perché non erano legati tanto dall'amore ma piuttosto dal desiderio di costruire una famiglia e di aiutarsi vicendevolmente.  
Eppure si rammarica che la loro storia stia per finire, vuole continuare a stare con Giada per i bambini e perché lei è il suo scudo, è la persona che lo ha salvato da se stesso, senza di lei avrebbe lasciato anche la musica, non avrebbe più niente.  
Ce l'ha messa tutta per soddisfarla sessualmente ma anche nei periodi migliori non è mai riuscito a fare sesso più di due volte al mese, le vuole un sacco di bene ma è come quello che prova per sua sorella, e l'andarci a letto, malgrado sia bellissima, lo lascia amareggiato perché sa che sta fingendo.  
E poi non gli è mai garbato fare sesso, certo è piacevole fisicamente, ma lo infastidisce confrontarsi con i suoi istinti animali e poi è sporco e violento.  
E di tanto in tanto gli ricorda la rabbia, il dolore e l'umiliazione provata quella notte, e quando succede diventa troppo cruento, a Giada piace ma a lui no, dopo fuma sempre un intero pacchetto sigarette.  
"Che hai Fab?" La voce di Giada si intromette improvvisa tra i suoi pensieri "È cinque minuti che stai fermo con quella patata in mano. A cosa stai pensando?"  
"A noi" La sincerità è l'unica risposta possibile.  
"Perché c'è sempre un noi?"  
"Ci sarà sempre un noi" risponde secco Fabrizio mentre si gira e la guarda negli occhi.  
Giada lo sta fissando, c'è un'insicurezza nel suo sguardo che ha visto raramente  
"Certo, scusa, tra il lavoro e tutte le cose che sono successe è da tanto che ti devo parlare e non c'è mai tempo e ora ti sputo contro la mia insofferenza senza che tu ne abbia nessuna colpa"  
Fabrizio si allontana dai fornelli, si siede al tavolo di fronte a Giada e le prende la mano.  
"Non portarmi via i bambini, ti prego"  
Giada strabuzza gli occhi "Di cosa stai parlando? Lo sai che non lo farei mai! Chi cavolo pensi che io sia? Ok, la nostra storia è..." sospira "finita, ma sarai sempre importante per me e fondamentale per i nostri figli. Come hai appena detto ci sarà sempre un noi"  
"Ma se trovi...hai un'altra persona e ci vivi insieme.... vorrai avere i bambini con te, bene, anch'io. Anche se sono sempre via. Lascerò tutto prima di perderli. Quando sono a Roma voglio dormire sotto lo stesso loro tetto. Non me ne frega un cazzo se te nell'altra stanza fai l'amore col tuo fidanzato. Scusa se sono stato brusco ma non mi piace girare intorno alle cose, devo sapere che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, te io ed eventuali altri uomini"  
"Donna, è Marta. E lo sa come sei attaccato ai bambini. Allora è tutto apposto?! Rimani in questa casa e Marta può venire a vivere qui? È veramente tutto così semplice?" Giada è ancora insicura ma gli sfugge un sorriso imitato subito da Fabrizio.  
"Sei una donna eccezionale e mi dispiace che tra noi non possa più funzionare come coppia. Pensi che Marta sia la persona giusta? Se lo è sono felice per te, dal profondo del mio cuore, giuro. Tu sei stata importantissima per me è ti auguro tutta la felicità di questo mondo. Fai venire Marta quando vuoi" Giada annuisce e sussurra una grazie, Fabrizio si sporge in avanti e bacia la sua ex compagna sulla guancia.  
Nel mentre sente tirare la maglia, è Anita che reclama la sua attenzione.   
"Papà papà ma quando si mangia?"  
Fabrizio guarda l'orologio a muro sopra la porta di ingresso della cucina e si accorge che pur essendo presto per il pranzo, tutto quel tempo perso tra i suoi pensieri e a parlare lo hanno rallentato nella preparazione del pranzo e quindi avrebbero mangiato non prima delle 2 e la piccola ha già fame quindi fanculo le sue aspirazioni di cuoco.   
"Ragazzi, preparatevi, oggi si va tutti a mangià fuori. Che ne dite del parco giochi? Mi va di festeggiare questa domenica"  
I bimbi gridano in coro alé e Giada gli dice piano "Anche tu sei eccezionale" e si alza per andare a prepararsi, il lavoro può aspettare.  
**********  
Ermal sta per arrivare a Roma, a quest'ora sarà già sul raccordo anulare, gli ha detto al telefono che quando arriva all'hotel gli fa uno squillo per farsi venire a prendere e andare a mangiare qualche cosa. Fabrizio è indeciso su dove portarlo, se fosse per lui lo avrebbe invitato a casa sia per la cena che per la notte che pensare che si trova nella stessa città ma non stare insieme gli pare assurdo.  
Ma si è astenuto dall'invitarlo, avrebbe dovuto spiegare la presenza si Marta e soprattutto lo doveva allontanare da Giada il più possibile perché lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per metterlo in imbarazzo con stupide allusioni.  
Perché la sua ex nei tre giorni trascorsi dal chiarimento si è messa in testa che Ermal sia l'uomo giusto per lui perché lo fa felice.  
E non c'è stato verso di convincerla diversamente anche se conosce bene i tanti motivi per cui una storia tra loro due è una impossibile.   
Finalmente il telefono squilla, ha già il giubbotto e le chiavi della macchina in mano e si precipita per le scale saltellando allegramente. Si sente un ragazzino, ha una tale energia che potrebbe percorrere i cinque chilometri di distanza dall'albergo di corsa senza farsi venire neanche il fiatone ma opta per l'auto sapendo di fare prima anche se col traffico e i pochi parcheggi non è detto.   
Quando arriva, Ermal è già fuori, in piedi difronte all'entrata ed appena lo vede gli va incontro e apre la portiera addirittura prima che l'auto si sia completamente fermata.  
Getta nel sedile posteriore un piccolo borsello e mentre si lascia cadere sul sedile si sporge verso l'amico e gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia prima che Fabrizio riesca neanche a salutarlo  
Le labbra morbide e umide gli solleticato la pelle e ha improvviso l'istinto di girarsi e di offrirgli le propria bocca ma riesce a contenersi e lo saluta con un "ben tornato" che sa tanto di mogliettina lasciata sola a casa ad aspettare il suo moroso.  
Accidenti, si morde le labbra, è proprio quello che si sente.  
Intanto il riccio gli dice di partire perché sta bloccando il traffico e gli propone di andare al ristorante più vicino perché ha una fame da lupi.  
Fabrizio ha il bisogno fisico di abbracciarlo ma i clacson lo costringono a ripartire.  
Mentre guida lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, anche Ermal lo sta guardando con i suoi profondissimi occhi d'ebano, ha un po' di occhiaie e forse ha perso qualche chilo, il firmacopie deve essere stato stressante anche per lui, più di quello che gli ha detto al telefono, ma finalmente hanno tutti e due un paio di giorni per rilassarsi.  
Il ristorante fa schifo, la varietà dei piatti è scarsa come la qualità e l'ambiente è tetro e anche l'odore non è buono, sa di vecchio, questo succede quando si va nel primo locale che si trova.  
Pensare che aveva consultato quasi tutte le guide dei ristoranti di Roma e che conosceva un sacco di posti carini ma quando Ermal ha fame non è gestibile, lo ha fatto parcheggiare appena ha visto l'insegna del locale.  
Adesso sta divorando tutto con la solita voracità, Ermal si butta sul cibo come su tutto, senza freni o condizioni, senza regole, è capace di buttare giù il salato dopo il dolce e poi di ripassare al dolce.  
È divertente guardarlo mentre si ingozza e contemporaneamente racconta cosa gli è successo negli ultimi giorni, quello che è certo è che non ha buone maniere a tavola, strano essendo di classe borghese, ma forse è uno dei suoi tanti modi di disobbedire a cui tiene tanto.  
Fabrizio ha poca fame e il riccio si mangia anche quello che ha lasciato nel piatto.  
Il romano non resiste più a cansonarlo:  
"Dovresti smetterla di dimenticare di mangiare quando lavori, sei dimagrito e ora ti stai a strafogà, guarda che figura mi fai fare con la gente" Nel locale c'è giusto una famiglia e un paio di coppiette, molto probabilmente tutti turisti altrimenti non finivano in quel posto.  
"E tu dovresti smetterla di essere così schizzinoso" mentre dice questo Ermal ruba l'ultimo pezzo di pane che Fabrizio aveva già addentato e si mette a ridere di gusto a bocca piena, per quel gusto un po' perfido ma adorabile che ha nel fare dispettucci cretini come fanno i bambini.  
Quando ci si mette Ermal è la persona più scema che conosca, ha un'ironia sfrontata che ti spiazza completamente.  
E poi è intelligente, praticamente un genio e ha un cuore d'oro ed è bello, tanto bello, troppo bello.  
Dovrebbe smettere di fissarlo, probabilmente se ne sono accorti tutti i clienti del locale che è cotto marcio.  
Però non ne può fare a meno, gli è mancata così tanto la sua presenza, il suo modo di muoversi e la sua voce dolcissima che ha paura che distogliendo lo sguardo svanisca.  
Sono passate le 11, il tempo è volato e sono rimasti soli nel locale, forse sarebbe il caso di andarsene, ma dove? Di certo Fabrizzio non vuole riportare in hotel l'amico, un pub potrebbe fare al caso suo, possibilmente uno dove la musica sia bassa o assente perché la voce del riccio è diventata una dipendenza.  
Nel mese passato lontani ha trascorso intere giornate nell'attesa di una chiamata, e, quando arrivava, quella voce non mancava mai di tranquillizzarlo, di farlo sentire a proprio agio con il mondo, cosa che per lui è stata sempre una condizione molto rara.  
Ed ora è tutta per lui, gli solletica gli orecchi, gli accarezza i pensieri e si insinua in ogni fibra del suo corpo.   
Stasera Fabrizio è stato particolarmente silenzioso, più del solito, ed Ermal se ne è accorto e vorrebbe sapere il perché non gli ha raccontato nulla di quello che ha fatto nell'ultimo mese.  
La cosa lo rattrista, vorrebbe condividere tutto con l'amico ed è curioso di qualsiasi cosa che lo riguardi perché in pochi mesi è diventato l'essere più importante nella sua vita.  
"Ma qualcuno ti ha mangiato la lingua stasera? Hai fissato le vacanze? Al telefono mi avevi detto che pensavi di fare una sorpresa ai bambini e portarli per tre giorni all'Eurodisney subito prima del mio concerto al forum di Assago. Io continuo a pensare che dovresti portare Giada in un posto un po' più romantico, comunque devi assolutamente trovare il tempo di salire sulla torre Eiffel "Il riccio sorride ma è un sorriso amaro, è geloso di quella giovane donna che ha avuto la gran fortuna di trovare sulla sua strada un uomo eccezionale, forte come una roccia e delicato come una rosa.  
Fabrì è pieno di contraddizioni ed è una persona complicata, l'ha capito dal primo giorno che lo ha incontrato che qualche sofferenza nel suo passato lo ha reso ostaggio della rabbia e della paura, però quando ti guarda con i suoi enormi occhi castani ti mostra tutta la sua bellissima anima gentile, onesta e pura e tu ti senti insignificante nei suoi confronti.  
Fabrizio è preso di contropiede, Giada non centra niente con questa serata con Ermal però a quanto pare non è quello che pensa il suo amico.   
"Ci siamo lasciati " Risponde a mezza voce, con la testa bassa mentre tira fuori la carta di credito dal borsello di pelle nera e fa per alzarsi per andare a pagare.   
Ermal gli afferra la mano con la carta di credito e la spinge contro il piano del tavolo.  
"Per prima cosa paghi sempre tu e questo non mi va bene, secondariamente io ti ho rotto tutta la sera con delle cazzate e tu sei stato zitto tutto il tempo e poi te ne esci con questa cosa come se non fosse niente"  
"Lasciarmi la mano, siamo a Roma e sei mio ospite e quindi pago io. Con Giada è da tanto che la storia stava finendo, è tutto a posto.  
E tu non dici cazzate, quasi mai"  
Ermal allenta immediatamente la presa e Fabrizio si alza e si dirige alla cassa.   
-Apposto un cazzo- Pensa il riccio. Quando lui si è lasciato con Silvia sei mesi prima ha passato un brutto momento, una relazione che aveva costruito per ben sette anni e che pensava fondamentale si era dissolta e lui si era ritrovato confuso.  
I suoi pensieri erano come sbattuti dalla corrente di un mare molto mosso e per chiarirsi le idee e rimettere la sua vita in asse aveva cercato il sostegno dei suoi amici e invece Fabrizio non gli aveva detto niente.  
Ermal si sente offeso, pensava di avesse la sua fiducia, come durante il festival di Sanremo.  
Si aspettava che lo avrebbe chiamato anche alle tre di notte per una cosa importante, invece no, si era lasciato con Giada, madre dei suoi figli, e non ne aveva fatto parola per ben tre ore di conversazione.  
"Andiamo in un pub che conosco dove hanno un assortimento di birre assolutamente eccezionale" dice Fabrizio all'uscita del ristorante seguito da un Ermal imbronciato che si stringe nel suo cappotto marrone chiaro e che, allungato il passo, lo supera senza rivolgermi un solo sguardo.   
"Allora, sei d'accordo?" Gli grida alle spalle il romano.   
"Direi di no, voglio andare in hotel. D'altronde non capisco perché tu voglia passare del tempo con me se non ti fidi"  
"E questo cosa cazzo significa? Perché dici che non ho fiducia in te? Risponde Fabrizio afferrandolo per un braccio per fermarlo.   
Ermal si immobilizza e si gira lentamente "Con un amico ci si confida se ci si lascia dopo dieci anni di convivenza e due figli e io pensavo di esserlo per te" la sua voce è bassa, chiarissima e senza inflessioni.  
È terribilmente serio e Fabrizio è pietrificato.   
Apre la bocca, poi la richiude come un pesce.  
Non ha la benché minima idea di cosa dovrebbe rispondere.  
D'istinto lo abbraccia perché non farlo andare via è l'unica cosa importante.  
"Porca miseria Fabrizio. Ma è possibile che quando non sai che dire tu salti al collo della gente. Lasciami!" Ermal si libera dalla presa e sta per andarsene ma prima posa lo sguardo sul romano.  
Fabrizio ha gli occhi bassi e le mani stanno tremando.  
Il suo colorito generalmente olivastro è cinereo.  
L'albanese si porta le mani tra i ricci ed esala un lungo respiro per poi posare una mano incerta sulla spalla dell'amico.  
"Scusa. Sono un coglione. Il fatto che io reagisca ai problemi raccontando a destra e a manca cosa mi è successo non significa che tutti debbano fare come me.  
So che sei una persona riservata e non sei tenuto a dirmi niente "   
"Io... Io..." balbetta Fabrizio "Non lo so perché non te l'ho detto prima. Pensavo non ci fosse nulla da dirti. Va tutto bene" la voce è poco più di un sussurro e gli occhi sono sempre rivolti all'asfalto.  
Tutta l'arrabbiatura di Ermal se n'è andata lasciando il posto alla tenerezza e al bisogno di proteggere e consolare l'amico.  
"Sei sicuro? Se me ne vuoi parlare io sono qui" Ermal ha spostato la mano destra sulla nuca del romano e la massaggia.  
Porta la sua mano sotto il suo mento per fargli sollevare la testa e guardarlo negli occhi. Sono enormi, lucidi e confusi.   
"Andiamo in albergo dove potrai convincermi che va tutto bene? I tuoi occhi mi dicono tutta un'altra cosa. Se preferisci però andiamo al pub di cui mi parlavi, c'è musica dal vivo?"  
Fabrizio accenna un sorriso e annuisce. "Ok, andiamo in albergo" e si muove in direzione dell'auto.  
**********  
La camera di Ermal è abbastanza grande ma tutt'altro che lussuosa. La mobilia è un po' datata, il letto non particolarmente invitante con il piumone color verde militare e la tv piccola.  
Il riccio, quando sceglie lui, usa sempre alberghi centrali ma con poche stelle, l'abitudine al risparmio non lo ha ancora lasciato dopo anni passati a far quadrare i conti.   
Ermal fa cenno a Fabrizio di accomodarsi dove vuole e va verso il minibar per offrirgli una birra.  
Il romano si siede sulla poltroncina vicino alla minuscola scrivania multiuso ma rifiuta la birra.  
"Non ho sete e poi te che usi il minibar non esiste. Mi ricordo che eri molto arrabbiato quando Andrea ha preso una birra da quello della tua camera a Sanremo. E non pagavi nemmeno te"  
"La camera non era la sua e stavamo per uscire" Ermal taglia corto e torna sui suoi passi per sedersi sul letto difronte all'amico.  
Seguono secondi di silenzio pesanti e interminabili, poi Fabrizio si schiarisce la voce "Con Giada è andata come era destino. Non ci siamo neanche litigati e per me è ancora una carissima amica a cui tengo tantissimo. È da tanto che sapevo che stava per finire ma negavo l'evidenza, mi ero illuso che i problemi si risolvessero da soli perché avevo paura del cambiamento e di perderla ma sono passati tre giorni e le cose vanno meglio di prima, la nostra amicizia ha retto, siamo in totale accordo sui bambini e io sono anche più sereno. Quindi non ho pensato che fosse importante dirtelo"  
Fabrizio è seduto con il peso in avanti e con le mani davanti al viso, postura che assume spesso quando cerca di veicolare pensieri che fa fatica a esporre.  
E gioca con gli anelli perché non è a suo agio.  
Aprirsi ad Ermal è pericoloso, non sa per quanto ancora sarà in grado di celare cosa prova per lui e le conseguenze lo terrorizzano, la paura di perderlo gli stringe la gola.  
"Ok" Ermal allarga le braccia, alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto e dopo un attimo aggiunge "Vuoi dirmi se hai un'altra o se lei ha un altro? Non sei assolutamente tenuto a farlo ma con la mia propensione a fare figuracce potresti evitarmene qualcuna"  
Fabrizio scuote la testa e ride "Sì, forse è il caso che ti dica che lei ha una relazione. Io non ho nessuno"  
"E perché ora ridi?"  
"Stavo pensando alla tua faccia nel venire a casa mia e trovare nella mia stanza un'altra donna e poi scoprire che è la fidanzata di Giada"  
"Cosa? Non solo non mi hai detto che ti sei lasciato dopo tre giorni ma mi hai tenuto nascosto una cosa del genere!" Ermal alza la voce ma non è assolutamente arrabbiato, è sorpreso e divertito da una situazione paradossale che non aveva assolutamente previsto.  
Lui innamorato perso di un uomo eterosessuale tradito dalla sua donna con un'altra donna.   
"Ehi, non eri te quello moderno che scrive tweets sulla normalità dell'omosessualità e che scherza con i fans su una nostra relazione? E già che siamo in vena di chiarimenti non mi è piaciuto perniente quel I'm in love"  
Appena pronunciate queste parole Fabrizio se ne pente subito.  
Come cazzo gli è uscita questa frase dalla bocca?  
Il volto di Ermal è impietrito, la sua espressione indecifrabile.  
Lo fissa negli occhi senza battere ciglio.  
"Ok. Se potessi uscirei dalla stanza ma è la mia. Fuori!"  
"Perché?"  
"Come perché? A quanto pare ti vergogni di me, ti fa schifo quello che ho scritto... oppure ti faccio schifo io. Comunque vattene. Te lo chiedo come favore personale" Non sembra neanche la voce di Ermal da quanto è distaccata, priva di espressione, lui sa controllarsi quando è necessario e adesso non vuole crollare prima che Fabrizio se ne sia andato.   
"Cosa? Sei ridicolo, ti offendi e mi scacci perché ti faccio notare che non hai nessun fottutissimo diritto di pubblicare in rete qualsiasi cosa fregandotene se poi qualcuno viene ferito? Ti sembra normale ritwittare vignette spinte? Trovi divertente far battute su una nostra relazione? Ridicolizzare..." Fabrizio chiude gli occhi e inspira profondamente per tentare di calmarsi. "Come se non avesse valore... come se io non avessi nessun valore per te" Non può trattenere un singhiozzo.   
Ermal non riesce a credere a quello che sente, non è possibile, o forse sì, potrebbe essere tutto meravigliosamente perfetto.  
"Pensi che quando ho scritto I'm in love io scherzassi? Io ti amo, da Sanremo o forse dal primo giorno che ti ho visto ma non volevo metterti in difficoltà o peggio perderti. Io..."  
Il riccio viene interrotto da un peso contro le costole, Fabrizio gli è saltato addosso e lo stringe con forza spingendogli la testa contro l'incavo del suo collo.  
La stretta è tale da togliere il respiro e così salda che Ermal è impossibilitato a liberarsi.  
Non che lo voglia ma con la testa in quella posizione non può baciarlo. Fabrizio non si stacca e neanche allenta la presa, a un certo punto lo sente piangere e poi sussurrargli vicino a un orecchio "Non lasciarmi mai"  
Ermal sente il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata contro il petto dell'amico e si accorge che anche lui sta piangendo, lacrime di felicità che fino a quel momento aveva pensato essere solo un'invenzione dei romanzi d'amore. "Non sono tanto stupido da lasciarti andare, non preoccuparti. Però sarebbe meglio se smettessi di soffocarmi, non riesco a muovermi, sei decisamente più forte di me"  
Fabrizio si accorge di quello che sta facendo e si ritrae. "Scusa"  
"Ehi, non così lontano" Ermal lo accarezza delicatamente sulla guancia e colma la distanza tra le loro labbra. Il bacio è tenerissimo, Fabrizio sente un brivido corrergli per tutto il corpo e le sue mani tremanti affondano nei morbidissimi riccioli dell'altro.  
Ha tra le braccia la persona più favolosa della terra, a cui ha pensato ininterrottamente per più di un mese e che non avrebbe mai creduto lo ricambiasse.  
Le labbra calde dell'albanese giocano senza fretta con le sue, tanti piccoli baci leggeri svegliano tutte le terminazioni nervose mentre due mani affusolate gli accarezzano il viso e la nuca.  
Fabrizio si sente amato e felice poi, come un bicchiere si frantuma cadendo sul pavimento, la bolla di tenerezza attorno a lui va in mille pezzi.   
Dietro le palpebre chiuse rivede la spazzatura nell'angolo della strada buia, le finestre sbarrate perché lì non vive nessuno, un gatto rosso che scappa chissà dove e i mostri dietro di lui, davanti, sopra, ovunque, e sente le loro offese, le loro bestemmie, le loro risa malefiche e sullo sfondo il rumore di un treno e il vociare di un gruppo di persone troppo lontano.   
È solo, terribilmente solo, tenta con tutte le forze che ha in corpo di liberarsi, ma sono troppi, sono sempre troppi.  
Un botto lo scuote e apre gli occhi, davanti a lui c'è Ermal confuso seduto sul pavimento, probabilmente per frenare la caduta ha utilizzato il braccio che ora tiene stretto contro il proprio petto.  
È stato lui a spingerlo a terra.  
Ha fatto del male al suo amico, e sa anche il perché, un attimo prima tutto era dolcissimo e poi ha sentito la lingua dell'altro battergli contro i denti è un pene contro la coscia e ha perso il contatto con la realtà, si è ritrovato ancora una volta alla mercé di quei quattro uomini in quella maledettissima strada di Roma.  
Perché cazzo si è lasciato andare? Era facile immaginarsi come le cose si sarebbero evolute e lui sapeva bene di non poter stare con un altro uomo. Ma sopraffatto dalla gioia non ci aveva pensato, il suo cervello malato gliel'aveva però ricordato nel peggiore dei modi.  
Fabrizio si butta a terra in lacrime ripetendo scusa all'infinito e chiedendo informazioni sul braccio.  
Ermal muove le dita "Penso di avere preso solo la scossa perché ho battuto il gomito, non fa troppo male ma che cazzo ti è preso? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non piangere. Ti senti male? Cosa c'è?"  
Ora è veramente preoccupato.  
Fabrizio è fuori di se, ha gli occhi sbarrati, agita le braccia e le mani e la maggior parte delle parole che dice sono sconnesse.  
"Calmati. Va tutto bene" Vorrebbe abbracciarlo ma ha paura della sua reazione. "Dammi la mano e guardami negli occhi.  
Così, bravo. Respira lentamente" Grazie al riccio Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto riesce a calmarsi.  
Per fortuna Ermal è illeso, se per causa sua non avesse potuto suonare la chitarra non se lo sarebbe perdonato.   
"Va meglio?"  
"Sì"  
"Cosa è stato?"  
"Io non posso avere una relazione con te. Mi dispiace tantissimo." Le lacrime tornano a rigare il volto del romano anche se ora non sono lacrime disperate come pochi minuti prima ma lente lacrime amare testimoni di una gran tristezza.   
"Ok, sei etero, nessun problema. Non ti devi sentire in colpa anche se potevi spingermi via con un po' meno foga. Bastava dirmelo" Ermal sorride e gli stringe la mano.   
"No. Non è questo. Mi piaci da morire ma non posso fare sesso"  
Ermal è felice di piacere ma è sempre più confuso.  
Il romano ha due figli, come può essere quel tipo di problema? Ma forse è una cosa recente "Fabrì, se hai un problema sessuale non..."  
Il romano lo interrompe con un fragorosa risata isterica.  
"No, mi si rizza anche troppo, forse il problema è che quando succede me lo vorrei tagliare"  
"Cosa dici?"  
"Dico che odio il sesso, mi fa schifo. Anche con Giada sono stato un compagno pessimo sotto questo punto di vista.  
Mi chiedo il perché non mi abbia lasciato prima. E se con Giada potevo obbligarmi a farlo con un uomo no.  
Non potrò mai" Fabrizio respira profondamente, fissa il soffitto per un paio di secondi e decide che deve dirlo, che Ermal si merita almeno la verità. "Sono stato picchiato e violentato da quattro uomini, avevo ventuno anni e non riesco a dimenticare. Solo il pensiero di fare quelle cose mi fa stare male"  
L'ha detto, finalmente è riuscito a dire questo segreto al suo amico, ora Giada non è più l'unica a saperlo.   
Ermal capisce, ora sa da dove viene tutta quella rabbia, quella ferita che aveva intuito nei suoi comportamenti ha un perché ed è il peggiore che si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare.  
È una cosa talmente ingiusta, così terribile che solo immaginare cosa possa aver provato gli fa salire il sangue alla testa.  
In questo momento se avesse quegli animali tra le mani li ucciderebbe facendoli patire il più possibile.  
L'odio è un sentimento forte che ti offusca la mente e per qualche istante si impossessa di lui in modo totalitario.  
Ma sente il respiro veloce di Fabrizio che è ancora tremante seduto sul pavimento davanti a lui e a sostituire l'odio è il bisogno di aiutare l'amico.  
Lo stringe a se "Non ti lascerò mai" e rimangono così, abbracciati sulle fredde mattonelle di una camera di un albergo a tre stelle nel centro di Roma.


End file.
